


Just Couldn't Listen To Me, Could You?

by slapshxt



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Hockey, NHL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slapshxt/pseuds/slapshxt
Summary: Basically porn without plot.





	Just Couldn't Listen To Me, Could You?

You stood with your back to him, looking at him over your shoulder as he walked in. His jaw may have literally dropped to the floor, as he took in the eyeful of you. He moved shockingly fast, slamming the door in an instant, pinning you up against the wall, his hot lips finding yours in a desperate manner.

His hands were lifting you up easily, allowing you to wrap your legs around him as you kissed him as though he were the air you needed to breathe. It seemed like both ages and seconds before you parted, both breathing heavily. He set you down gently.

“Are you going to be a good girl tonight?” James questioned in such an authoritative tone it made you shiver, but still with a smirk on his face.

“Yes.” You replied, eager to please him.

“Yes…?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Much better. Don’t let that happen again. Or I’ll have to punish you.” He explained as if it were so matter-of-fact. “Now, go sit down. I have something for you.”

Your heart quickened in your chest with excitement as you sat down on the edge of the bed, fingers gripping the covers in an attempt to ground yourself and maybe still your ever-quickening heart. He was rummaging in the closet for something.

When he turned around, you couldn’t really discern the object yet, as it just seemed a mass of black leather. Already you were already pressing your thighs together in anticipation of whatever James had planned for tonight. And you could see from the unmistakable bulge in his jeans, that he too, was excited for tonight.

“Just this.” He said as nonchalantly as possible, revealing a ball gag. “Well, put it on.” He insisted. “Show me that you want to be gagged.”

You took it, fumbling with it a bit before opening your mouth, deliberately making eye contact with him as you did so. He tried his best to remain emotionless at the scene but you saw his Adam’s apple bob with a heavy swallow.

“That’s it, my love.” He praised, tilting your chin up with his hand. “Now you can lay down.”

You obeyed, scooting back on the bed and laying down. You heard him undress before he came to join you on the bed. He smirked at the flush on your cheeks as he took his place on top of you.

“I need you to listen to me very carefully, alright?” James asked between kisses on your exposed chest. You nodded.

“I have one rule for you. You are not allowed to move at all until I say you can,” James said, a familiar eager glint in his eyes, “Understood?”

You nodded once more, thinking to yourself that it couldn’t be that difficult. Oh, how wrong you were.

He unclasped the back of your bra with ease and slipped it off, exposing your breasts to the slightly cold air. Alright. So far so good, how bad could it really- Oh, fuck. His mouth was on your left breast, licking and biting you in turn while his hand roamed the other.

You remained still, squeezing your eyes shut to distract yourself from the feelings he was generating. It took every bit of self-control you had not to simply roll your hips upwards to collide with him.

After a few more agonizing minutes, his feverish attack on your breasts calmed. However, you had no time to be relieved, as he started placing small kisses from in between your breasts all the way down your stomach.

You knew exactly where he was headed.

Sure enough, his fingers were tossing away your thong with ease.

“Holy shit.. Why didn’t you tell me you were so wet?” James questioned teasingly with a chuckle before glancing up at you and your still gagged mouth, “Oh, right.”

You resisted the urge to roll your eyes at him. The bastard made eye contact with you as he lowered his perfect mouth to your pulsing core, using his warm tongue across you, sending shocks throughout your whole body.

Your whimpers came as he continued to eat you out. He was always so enthusiastic about it too, you were reminded of that as you felt the vibrations of his moans against you, his stubble tickling your thigh. If it wasn’t taking all your effort to be still before, it certainly was now. You wanted him so badly. And in every way.

Your resolve lasted until he drew back and blew softly on your extra sensitive clit before giving it a sloppy lick. You were whimpering rather hysterically now, and you felt your stomach sink as soon as you bucked your hips. You had been really determined to be still for him. Not to mention you were super close to finishing right then and there.

He pulled back almost instantly, “Aw. Just couldn’t listen to me, could you? That’s really too bad.”

James took a second to remove his boxers, and it was then you realized just how much he had been enjoying this too, leaking at his tip. Just the sight of him looking like that, because of you, was almost enough to throw you over the edge.

“On your hands and knees.” He commanded.

You were trembling in anticipation as you turned over, arching your back. He was teasing you again, rubbing his sensitive head at your slickened opening, making you grip the pillow beneath you so hard, your knuckles turned white.

Without warning, he thrust himself into you, going deep since you were so wet for him to begin with. You cried out in pleasure, feeling the pleasure go through your entire body with every fast and hard thrust he made. He was gripping your hips so tightly, you were certain his fingerprints would be bruised on you the next day. The room was far from silent, filled with his quickening breaths and occasional groans, a song of muffled moans from you, and the sound of your bodies coming together.

“I need you to come for me,” James said in an almost grow, reaching his hand around to furiously rub at your clit.

You felt your toes curl in pleasure as all that building tension was suddenly released. Your inner walls contracted around him, almost as if persuading him to finish as well. He moaned surprisingly loudly as he spent himself within you, releasing a much larger load than usual. You were still experiencing the aftershocks, your limbs shaking and unsure if they could hold you up on the bed anymore.

As soon as James pulled out of you, he wrapped his arms around you, easily securing you into a sitting position. You tried to undo the clasps of your gag but your fingers would not stop trembling.

“Come here, baby,” James said softly, gesturing for you to lean in towards him. He undid the device easily, and it wasn’t until it was out that you realized how sore your jaw was. You were only a little embarrassed when you felt a little spit leaking down your chin.

“Are you okay sweetheart?” He asked, his eyes filled with concern.

“I’m good. Really good. You’re just, wow.” As soon as the words left your lips, you realized it was probably the most inarticulate thing you ever said, but he didn’t seem to mind.

“You were amazing too. But you always are.” James replied fondly, “Let’s go clean up.”

“Sounds good.” You said with a bashful smile of your own. He gathered you up into his arms bridal-style, kissing your forehead.

Once in the bathroom, he set you down to sit on the counter. “You’re just too perfect,” he said before giving you a quick kiss.

Your heart swelled in your chest in response to his compliments. You both then cleaned each other off with wet washcloths, something that was more about intimacy than anything sexual. You let your fingers linger on his skin for a little, pressing gentle kisses here and there, earning contented sighs from him.

After that was done, he carried you once more back to the room. You were about to put on your usual pajamas that consisted of shorts and an old t-shirt when you were stopped by him.

“Wait a second, I think I might have something better for you.” He said, rummaging through the dresser for a minute. You merely gave him a confused face, unsure what he could mean.

“Here.” He said, tossing you one of his t-shirts. It was a grey-blue color, incredibly soft, and most importantly smelled just liked him. He was right. This was way better than what you had in mind.

“Thanks.” You said to him, undressing and putting the shirt on. Its softness felt good against your skin. “How do I look?”

“Really cute. I’d actually been imagining what you’d look like in one of my shirts for a while.” James admitted, “You’re so fucking beautiful, you know that?”

“Oh, stop.” You said with a fake tone of exasperation. Every compliment he gave you somehow made your heart melt for him even more.

“You’re going to come cuddle with me, right babe?” James asked, his plush lips pouty. He had settled into the bed, underneath that big fluffy blanket you had always liked.

“Of course.” You said, extremely eager to curl up next to him.

You slid underneath the covers and were immediately pulled flush against his figure. You sighed and snuggled up next to him even more, gently nuzzling his neck. His thick arms were wrapped around you, keeping you safe and secure, a hand rubbing small circles on your back.


End file.
